


Ce Qui Ne Finira Pas

by DeusExMadchina



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Police, Romance, pyromane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMadchina/pseuds/DeusExMadchina
Summary: Il y a cette histoire inachevée, une flic devant son ordi, un pyromane en liberté, une femme disparue, une étrangère aux cheveux bleus, et l'impossibilité qui en résulte de finir heureux.





	Ce Qui Ne Finira Pas

**Ce Qui Ne Finira Pas**

Ambiance froide. Le vide, l'angoisse. Un sentiment de blanc, de rien, d'amer ; fugace mélange qui la poursuivait depuis bien des années, trop à son sens. Au final, elle n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond, quelque chose qui ne partirait jamais. Une habitude.

Elle était vide, froide et blanche. Voilà comment elle se définissait. Cela la servait bien, au quotidien, dans ses fonctions. Elle avait acquis au fil des années de solitude, des nuits de larmes et des virées de bar à s'en perdre dans l'alcool une certaine insensibilité et un grand sang-froid, qui, l'espérait-elle, lui permettait de garder un jugement objectif sur ce qui l'entourait.

Ce n'était même pas vraiment sûr, au final. Elle voyait chacun comme des monstres, y compris elle, et ne faisait preuve d'aucune indulgence. Ne s'en apercevait pas, enfermée dans sa bulle de froideur, plus crainte qu'appréciée par ses pairs et son entourage.

Pour ce qu'il lui restait d'entourage.

Il lui avait suffit d'un matin, une poignée d'heures, pour que son monde bascule, et que tout devienne gris. Pour qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Une inspiration ou deux. Un regard rapide.

Et elle était tombée.

Cela faisait dix ans.

Elle ne s'en était toujours pas relevée.

Et c'était trop tard, maintenant.

*** * ***

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle travaillait, au point qu'elle ne les comptait plus, absorbée à s'en détacher du monde autour, à s'en détacher d'elle-même ; tactique de survie comme une autre, elle disparaissait le temps de ses doigts sur le clavier, d'un dossier feuilleté, d'un appel passé.

Yeux fixés sur l'écran trop lumineux de son ordinateur, des lignes de textes défilant sous ses yeux, elle parcourait rapports, journaux, tableaux Excel, graphiques, analyses, documents secrets provenant de la base de données de la police ou encore illégaux, piochés ici et là au profondeurs du net.

Elle ne déviait jamais son regard, mains s'agitant sans cesse, tressautant parfois sous la fatigue, le stress, le café. La fatigue et la lumière crue de l'écran creusaient toujours plus son visage déjà pâli par les nuits blanches et l'absence de soleil dans sa vie. Ses gestes ralentissaient peu à peu, avec des saccades plus marquées, se teintaient d'hésitations.

Comme frappée par ses pensées explosant hors de leur prison mentale, elle se rejeta brusquement en arrière, heurtant le dossier de sa chaise dont les roulettes crissèrent sur le vieux sol marqué de café. Un soupir lui échappa, ténu et las, et elle laissa aller sa tête. Son corps se détendit légèrement, sa respiration se fit plus calme.

Après quelques secondes de totale immobilité, un nouvel éclair la secoua, tout aussi brusque et inexpliqué, et elle frappa la surface de son bureau du plat de la main avec une rage difficilement contenue, faisant trembler les objets les plus légers ; crisser un stylo.

La colère fila bien vite, elle aussi, pour laisser place à une douleur sourde qu'elle ignora avec son habituel dédain. En quelques mouvements, abandonnant devant la fatigue et l'inutilité de son travail laborieux, elle éteignit son ordinateur, rangea ses papiers et esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, sortir de la pièce et, enfin, rentrer chez elle pour une poignée d'heures.

Un reflet, cependant, attira son attention.

Le reflet de la lumière sur un verre enfermant une photo – et ma foi, le verbe _enfermer_ était bien choisi.

Doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux, elle s'en saisit, observa le visage qui souriait sur le papier terni par les années. Ancienne, si ancienne photographie, qui lui rappelait ses dernières heures heureuses, et les milliers d'autres, sombres, qui avaient suivies.

Des yeux grisés par la vieillesse de la matière lui rendirent son regard hagard. Une flamme taquine semblait toujours y danser, comme une invitation à un jeu connu d'elles seules, comme une provocation portant sur le chemin de la douleur sur lequel elle l'avait menée sans une once d'hésitation.

_« Dis, tu m'aimes ? Brûle avec moi, pour me le prouver. »_

Des cheveux châtains clairs, capturés à jamais par l'appareil photo, dansaient aux grès d'un vent qui ne soufflait plus depuis longtemps. Le visage se présentait toujours aussi volontaire, toujours aussi rieur malgré les années passées. On y entrapercevait son buste fin, un débardeur sans doute blanc à l'origine, une peau diaphane, un châle bordeaux.

Elle se souvenait presque du contact de sa peau, du châle qu'elle ne quittait jamais ; du froncement de ses sourcils quand elle retenait un rire, de tout ces foutus détails inutiles et ennuyeux à en crever d'overdose de niaiserie.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis trois heures, quelques mots lui échappèrent.

\- Lucia. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

A nouveau traversée par un éclair de rage, ses mains se serrèrent brusquement sur le verre fin protégeant la photo – bien trop fort. Sous la pression soudaine, il se fissura, cassa entre ses doigts en effilés fragments.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise, lâcha la photo qui flotta jusqu'au sol sans la moindre égratignure ; contrairement à elle qui se retrouvait avec une fine plaie louvoyant dans sa paume.

Elle, pleine de sang-froid ?

Observant posément les éclats de verre et le sang glissant au creux de sa main, elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

Rien n'était plus faux.

Longtemps, le silence de la pièce ne fut brisé que par une lente et profonde respiration.

* * *

_Au creux de la nuit, un rire ambulant parcourt les rues. Une flamme, un être trop vivant pour ce monde gris. Main traînant sur le mur pour le souiller de son toucher criminel, pieds frappant le sol, se moquant qu'on l'entende ou pas. Les gens dans son genre n'ont rien à craindre de la nuit et ses esprits, des ruelles et leurs portes dérobées._

_Être des rues sombres, des recoins cachés et de leurs mensonges, courant quand d'autres se contentent de respirer lourdement._

_Courant, courant, courant sans s'arrêter, vers sa mort et l'acte final, transcendé dans sa déchéance brûlante._

_Et il ose en rire, il ose en rire._

* * *

Minuit. Le bitume défilait sous ses pas. Près d'elle, si loin d'elle, de jeunes gens se promenaient bruyamment, parlant trop fort, se bousculant, sans doute en pleine tournée des bars et boîtes de nuit qui pullulaient dans la ville. La nuit ne commençait sans doute qu'à peine pour eux, qui avaient du temps et de l'argent à perdre dans l'alcool et la joie éphémère.

Elle aurait sans doute dû leur demander de parler moins fort, de baisser le son de leur musique insupportable, question de tapage nocturne, mais l'abattement et la fatigue courbèrent ses épaules. Plus tard... Une autre fois.

Son pied traîna un peu, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle se ressaisit avec son habituel air hautain, comme si elle était inatteignable. Pourtant, son corps entier la lâchait, peu à peu. Elle mangeait trop peu, dormait trop peu, usait son esprit. Cela faisait des années qu'elle se maltraitait ainsi, mais cela s'était accru avec les derniers mois, et l'apparition du nouveau criminel qui faisait la une des journaux locaux et régionaux.

Ce tueur était incompréhensible, frappait au hasard, baignait dans les flammes ; ne tuait que rarement, au final, se plaisant surtout à mettre le feu à des bâtiments, comme dans un vain désir de purification. Il consumait tout ce qu'il touchait, ainsi que son temps à elle.

Des mois, des mois qu'elle cherchait à comprendre son raisonnement, sa logique opératoire, qu'elle le cherchait lui – ou elle ? Qui sait ?

Elle y passait ses jours et soirées, et les nuits au fond de son lit, atrocement seule. Les collègues restaient des collègues, les amis se faisaient rares et lointains, et elle se retrouvait sans personne à serrer dans ses bras.

Si seule…

Est-ce que cet être qui parsemait sa route de brasiers se sentait seul, lui aussi ?

Sur un coup de tête – encore un –, folie doucereuse, elle obliqua brusquement dans une rue, s'écartant du sage chemin menant à sa froide demeure, s'égara dans le dédale bien connu de la ville pour parvenir, enfin, à un de ses bars privilégiés.

Se moquant à moitié d'elle-même, elle y entra, se mêlant à la musique trop forte à en perdre la tête, à la chaleur d'êtres se cognant sans un regard, sans une pensée pour l'autre. Elle se fondit dans les vapeurs d'alcool, dans les paroles hurlantes de Fall Out Boy, dans les corps serrés les uns contre les autres.

_But you will remember me,_

_Remember me, for centuries!_

Elle se perdit dans l'illusion de ne faire qu'un avec eux, avec d'autres, envoûtée, ignorant la certitude qui faisait trembler ses mains – celle qui lui chuchotait qu'elle ne s'en sentirait que plus seule encore ensuite.

Une parmi d'autres, elle traversa la salle bondée et résonnant du bruit des conversations, et s'installa à une petite table dans un recoin plus calme, commandant un simple sirop de châtaigne. Elle n'était pas – encore – désespérée au point de s'enivrer, seule dans une foule.

Soupirant doucement, elle sirota le breuvage qui lui fut vite servi, ses yeux pensifs glissant sur les corps et les visages sans vraiment les voir. Êtres sans contours ni profondeur, qui riaient près d'elle, sans réelle ou propre existence, images plus qu'humains.

Le goût léger de la boisson roula sur sa langue, sa fraîcheur se glissa dans sa poitrine, agréable par un soir particulièrement chaud d'automne, après avoir passé la journée enfermée dans un bureau surchauffé.

Un peu perdue et seule à cette table, elle s'enfonça lentement dans le fil de ses pensées, ses doigts tapotant son verre, tandis que les chansons de la radio s’enchaînaient, un peu grinçantes, amères, exaltantes ou à en crever de désespoir.

Était-ce vraiment cela, vivre ? Se lever à l'aube, rentrer chez elle au creux de la nuit, bosser à en perdre sa raison vacillante pour une justice maladroite et le mépris des autres, de ses subordonnés, incapables de comprendre qu'elle travaillait par passion, par conviction, et pas seulement pour s'assurer un train de vie correct.

Vivre... Fuir l'immense vide de son appartement, rentrer le plus tard possible, se perdre dans la mouvance des bars, sachant que ne l'attendait chez elle qu'un vieux chat en fin de vie, qui somnolait perpétuellement dans un fauteuil en l'observant parfois de ses yeux mordorés. Elle se sentait seule, sans personne à serrer dans ses bras, égarée au milieu de ses livres jamais ouverts, prenant la poussière.

Ses doigts calleux se serrèrent sur son verre, à en faire blanchir ses articulations fragilisées par l'âge et l'usage. C'était risible ; ce mode de vie. _Elle_ était risible. Personne ne l'enviait. Personne ne l'aimait. Pas même elle. Elle vivait dans l'oubli et mourrait comme tel, dédaignée de tous, parce qu'elle n'avait su aller de l'avant, se relever, comme on lui avait seriné durant des années avant de l'abandonner à son misérable sort.

Elle lui en voulait terriblement, au fantôme de la photo, et à elle-même, pour n'avoir su se ressaisir. Un violent sentiment, mélange enflammé de rage et de détresse, creusa sa poitrine. Elle en avait des envies de tout détruire, ou de se tirer une balle. Devait-elle pleurer ou hurler ? Mourir ou se faire interner ? Résister, ou tout abandonner pour fuir ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve la réponse, un raclement de chaise, tout proche, parvint à ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête, sourcils froncés – qui osait s’asseoir à sa table ? – et se figea de surprise. Un frisson parcourut son échine, portant avec elle le sentiment que sa vie menaçait de se parer d'autres nuances.

Nuances encore inconnues ; et rien ne garantissait qu’elles seraient bénéfiques.

C'était une femme, près de son âge, qui venait de s'installer, jambes croisées, sourire aux lèvres et whisky dans la main droite.

La confusion régna quelques secondes dans son esprit fatigué. Tout, tout dans l'inconnue qui venait chambouler son monde, de son visage aux mâchoires carrées à sa longue silhouette trop fine lui disaient irrésistiblement quelque chose, souvenir meurtrier cherchant à remonter à la surface de sa mémoire.

Ce n'était pas le genre de personne passant inaperçue, songea-t-elle, un peu fascinée. En plus de ses traits, peu féminins, elle portait une veste militaire ouverte sur un corset moulant mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient habillées de collants déchirés et d'une jupe courte noire, des bracelets de cuir ornaient ses poignets.

Un tatouage, serpent vert, sinuait sur son cou pour disparaître dans sa nuque, caché par des cheveux teints en bleu électrique. Un anneau ornait sa lèvre inférieure, peinte d'un argenté surprenant, et elle avait deux jolis yeux gris qui miroitaient étrangement dans les lumières artificielles.

Elle sentit peu à peu ses joues rougirent, supportant le regard de l'inconnue. Était-ce permis que d'être si belle et sensuelle ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle refoulait tout désir pour les autres, dégoûtée d'elle-même, et cette femme et son arrogance, son assurance, venait de mettre le feu à son esprit.

Mêlée au désir flou qu'elle commençait à éprouver, il y avait toujours cette étrange impression qui se dégageait de l'étrangère, qui heurtait sa mémoire, sans résultat autre qu'un début de mal de tête.

\- Bonsoir, dit l'inconnue avant de boire tranquillement une gorgée d'alcool, comme sûre de l'effet qu'elle provoquait.

Elle avait une voix claire et haute, et en harmonie avec sa céphalée de plus en plus gênante, la policière se demanda ce que donnerait cette voix criant de plaisir. Elle en rougit encore, pesta intérieurement contre sa timidité de lycéenne.

\- Oh, bonsoir, finit-elle par répondre, après un temps de retard, sirotant nerveusement son verre de sirop.

\- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? enchaîna l'étrangère, avec toujours un sourire en coin.

_Oh, avec grand plaisir, oui._

\- Eh bien, si vous le désirez, fit-elle en tentant de contrôler ses pensées et sa libido. Je me nomme Anne.

Elle tendit assez formellement la main à sa pair, qui la serra fermement après un bref temps d'hésitation.

\- Je suis Blue.

\- Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? fit aussitôt remarquer la flic.

L'étrangère rit, secoua la tête. Des boucles d'oreilles argentées apparurent furtivement d'entre ses mèches brillantes.

\- Non, en effet, mais d'aucuns préfèrent ne pas divulguer leur prénom de naissance, _madame l'agente_.

Elle toucha du bout du doigt l'insigne de fonction de la policière, qui soupira et la décrocha. Elle ne cessait d'oublier de l'enlever, une fois sortie du travail ; et elle tenait à ce que son temps professionnel n’empiète pas sur ce qu'il restait de son temps de repos.

\- M'accorderiez-vous une danse, enchaîna Blue sur un ton taquin, avant de me faire subir un interrogatoire ?

\- Oh, cessez cela, grogna Anne en tentant de cacher son amusement.

Elle prit cependant la main tendue, sentit la douceur un peu calleuse de la peau contre la sienne, rêche. L'étrangère l'aida galamment à se lever, abandonnant son verre, et l'entraîna au centre de la salle, où un espace était toujours ménagé pour les quelques gens assez ivres pour s'essayer à l'art de la danse.

Elles ne l'étaient pas – ou alors l'autre le cachait bien –, à voir si cela les rendait plus douées que les quelques couples enivrés qui manquaient régulièrement de trébucher.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé avec quelqu'un, songea Anne. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se réhabituer, se rappeler des mouvements qu'elle affectionnait, avant de s'élancer avec Blue dans un maelström curieux, durant lequel elles passaient, selon la musique, d'une valse élégante à une danse plus sensuelle et libre.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la policière se surprit à sourire sincèrement, à s'amuser sans regarder le temps passer. Elle avait toujours aimé danser, seule ou au corps-à-corps avec de belles femmes, pourquoi avait-elle arrêté ?

Deux mains jointes, des doigts effleurant le creux de ses reins, les siens serrant une épaule dénudée depuis que la veste treillis avait été jetée sur le bar. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, avec un même sourire taquin et lourd de sous-entendus.

Elle sentait, ivre de joie, le corps fin de liane de l'autre femme pressé contre le sien, la peau douce sous sa paume, qu'elle caressait presque innocemment. Les yeux gris fichés dans les siens, voir dans un regard étranger qu'on pouvait encore la désirer.

Montant sa main, elle effleura les mèches bleues, abîmées par les traitements chimiques qu'elles avaient subies, se questionna sur leur couleur originale. Le serpent tatoué auparavant entraperçu sinuait, s'aperçut-elle, le long du dos pour s'enrouler au creux des reins.

\- Finalement, dit-elle platement au milieu d'une danse, Blue est un très joli prénom d'adoption.

Un nouveau rire, plus bas, parvint à ses oreilles, l'enchantant. Elles échangèrent un regard, hésitèrent. Un bref instant passa, où chacune sondait les yeux de l'autre, cherchant un assentiment qu'elles semblèrent trouver.

Doucement, comme ayant peur de la briser ou de la faire disparaître, Anne cala sa main dans la nuque de sa partenaire de danse, sentit celle posée dans le bas de son dos l'attirer contre la poitrine de l'étrangère.

Plaquées l'une contre l'autre, elles finirent enfin par s'embrasser, fermant les yeux. Le baiser, d'abord doux et curieux, se fit vite bien plus appuyé et désireux. Anne se sentait extatique. Elle la sentait elle, l'autre, calée dans ses bras, avec sa chaleur, ses lèvres un peu râpées par le froid, ses mèches chatouillant sa joue, son odeur légèrement musquée, et elle adorait ça.

Elles auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, à simplement profiter de l'instant, si une insulte n'avait percé le brouhaha des conversations, de la musique et de leurs pensées.

\- Sales gouines !

Surprises, elles se séparèrent aussitôt, cherchèrent des yeux celui qui avait eu l'audace d'ainsi les injurier, les arrachant à leur monde, à cet instant. Elles repérèrent en même temps une bande de mecs, passablement ivre, affichant un sourire goguenard et stupide. Quelques personnes se retournèrent également, regardèrent les garçons puis le couple. Des sourires dansèrent, parfois des regards réprobateurs, mais nul n'intervint.

\- Vous voulez pas faire la même chose à ma bite ? enchaîna l'homme, visiblement très satisfait de lui, tandis que ses amis faisaient des gestes vulgaires en s’esclaffant ou en imitant des cris féminins.

Anne sentit la colère filer dans ses veines, embraser sa poitrine, douloureux écho à ses jeunes années, quand, adolescente, elle fréquentait assidûment les bars et boîtes avec ses amantes et amies, pour s'en faire chasser, pour se faire menacer, parfois frappée et insultée.

Si elle avait évité le pire, l'une de ses amies proches avait eu moins de chance. A seulement dix-neuf, sortant éméchée d'un bar gay, elle avait été attendue au coin de la rue par une bande d'hommes, munis de battes, et guettant là le pauvre hère qui ferait l'erreur de s'aventurer trop loin et de ne pas être hétéro.

Elle avait passé quinze jours dans le coma, à l'hôpital, avant d'y mourir.

Dans le silence.

Le visage tuméfié, les bras et côtes brisées, le corps parsemé d'immenses hématomes. Corps et esprit salis et brisés.

Une seule jeune femme, tuée et violentée, avait persuadé Anne de ne plus jamais montrer publiquement qui elle aimait. Beaucoup lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, que ce n'était qu'une pour des dizaines d'autres jeunes toujours vivants, que tous les hommes ne voulaient pas sa destruction.

Mais comment pouvait-elle différencier celui qui ne la tuerait pas de celui qui rêvait de lui arracher sa vie, sa dignité, sa joie ?

C'était cela, ainsi que l'absence de sanction à l'égard des hommes ayant tué son amie, qui la persuada de s'engager dans la police. Pour les prochains, pour les prochaines. Pour ceux dont on ne voulait pas.

But noble.

Moins noble était son envie folle de frapper ce mec, qui les traitait ainsi, de lui faire payer son venin, d'arracher les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête pour l'étouffer avec. Ses réminiscences, l'envie de défendre la femme avec qui elle dansait paisiblement jusqu'alors s'opposèrent à son sérieux professionnel. Elle n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi, tout comme elle ne pouvait invoquer son statut de policière pour les faire coffrer, selon son credo de ne pas laisser empiéter sa vie professionnelle.

Elle enrageait. Mais avant qu'elle ne put se décider sur sa réaction – peut-être pouvaient-elles tout simplement partir –, Blue la prit de vitesse. Faisant claquer ses Martens sur le parquet, elle se dirigea droit vers le groupe d'hommes, affrontant leurs regards railleurs.

Et à la surprise générale, elle frappe l'homme l'ayant invectivée. Fort.

Au point qu'il en tomba de la table avec un cri de douleur.

Alors que la salle se remettait du coup d'éclat, et que le groupe d'homme relevait leur ami, Anne attrapa d'un mouvement du bras la veste treillis toujours sur le bar, courut vers Blue et la tira hors de l’établissement, sentant venir les ennuis. Personne ne viendrait emmerder une flic, surtout bien gradée, mais elle préférait ne pas devoir abuser de son pouvoir pour garder sa potentielle amante loin de toute menace de procès pour violences physiques.

Elles franchirent la porte, la claquant derrière elles. La nuit, froide opposition à la chaleur et au bruit de la salle, les accueillit. Un vent fort leur amena la pluie dans la figure, les trempant en quelques minutes, et apportant avec lui une odeur de ville noyée.

Elles s'éloignèrent du bar à grand-pas, au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit de quelque manant de les suivre. Après une dizaine de minutes, elles s'abritèrent sous un porche, rendues à l'évidence que nul ne les avait suivies.

Blue esquissa un sourire en coin, passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyantes pour en extraire l'eau qui les alourdissait tandis que l'autre reprenait sa veste des mains de la flic.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Bonne question, songea Anne. Ses yeux repassèrent sur le front large, les yeux brillants, les mâchoires carrées, effleurèrent les épaules à nouveau cachées par le tissu, la poitrine. Elle avait envie de la voir plus longtemps ; de continuer la nuit avec elle, dans ses bras. De se perdre à nouveau dans cette joie éphémère.

\- On est toutes deux trempées... J'habite non loin, si tu veux, hm, te sécher chez moi ?

Un sourire terriblement attirant étira les lèvres maquillées de Blue.

\- Je ne dis pas non... A ça, comme à toute autre activité pour se réchauffer.

La policière manqua de s'étouffer, plus vraiment habituée à de tels sous-entendus. Tentant d'oublier ses joues qui avaient fortement rougies, elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et elle repartirent sous la pluie.

* * *

C'est avec regrets qu'Anne lâcha la main de Blue, qui s'était emparée de la sienne sur le chemin, avec un autre de ses brillants sourires qui faisait courir des frissons dans son dos. Tremblant un peu, frigorifiée par la pluie, la flic déverrouilla la porte de son immeuble, amena son amante jusqu'à son appartement, au premier palier d'un vertigineux escalier en colimaçon.

Un peu nerveuse, elle laissa entrer la femme dans son salon, referma derrière elle. La laissant prendre place sur le canapé, elle s'éclipsa dans sa salle-de-bain, se saisit de deux serviettes, de son pyjama et d'un ensemble de jogging trop grand.

Rejoignant son invitée, elle dut exercer un fort contrôle sur elle-même pour ne pas rougir à nouveau. Blue avait ôté sa veste et son tee-shirt pour les poser sur une chaise et apparaissait, vêtue d'une brassière de sport noire, qui laissait apparent son ventre, légèrement arrondi, avec son piercing au nombril. Le serpent sur son épaule brillait sous la lampe de la pièce, et le tissu, près de la peau, attirait irrésistiblement son regard sur sa poitrine.

La flic tenta de retenir le flot d'idées excitantes qui fusaient dans sa tête, tendant l'une des serviettes et le jogging à la femme.

\- Tu peux te laver et te changer dans la salle-de-bain, juste là. J'irai après. Tu veux du thé ou du café ?

Blue lui retourna un sourire, à en faire tomber les étoiles.

\- Je veux bien un thé, ma belle.

Une vague de chaleur, douce, envahit la poitrine d'Anne. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. C'était agréable. Elle regarda son amie s'éloigner avec un air rêveur, se reprit pour aller préparer leurs boissons chaudes ; prenant néanmoins le temps d'ôter son haut trempé, étendant leurs vêtements.

L'odeur des fruits rouges envahit la cuisine. Contrepoint au bruit de la bouilloire, celle de l'eau courant dans les tuyaux, bouillonnant dans le ballon. Elle baignait dans une atmosphère étrange et agréable. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de ne pas être seule dans son appartement trop grand et hanté par les souvenirs.

Un sourire insouciant et rêveur aux lèvres, elle prépara leurs tasses, sortit quelques chocolats perdus au fond d'une étagère et toujours comestibles, posant le tout sur sa table basse. Son esprit acéré nota, agacé, quelques poussières, des taches sur l'abat-jour de sa lampe de bureau, une vague odeur de renfermée.

Habituée à la solitude, elle ne gardait pas sa place dans une propreté impeccable, et le regrettait à présent, tenant à présenter à Blue le meilleur d'elle-même – et cela passait aussi par ça.

Cette dernière la rejoignit par ailleurs bien vite. L'invitant à prendre place sur le canapé et à commencer sa boisson, effleurant au passage son corps vêtu du confortable jogging gris, Anne s’éclipsa à son tour.

Entre les quatre murs d'un blanc étincelant de sa salle-de-bain, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Blue déclenchait chez elle des réactions fortes, auxquelles elle n'était plus habituée, qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps – arrachant son masque à une partie d'elle qu'elle pensait morte depuis le départ de l'Autre.

Elle se dévêtit lentement, ses pensées s'égarant librement. La mystérieuse inconnue ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit, de son sourire à son serpent, de son odeur forte et musquée à ses lèvres parfumées au whisky ; de son corps brûlant à ses cheveux éblouissant.

Dans son propre ventre sinuaient des rubans de chaleur, qui partaient faire pétiller son cerveau et embraser son bas-ventre.

C'était fou comme elle la voulait, de tout son corps. Sentir sa peau à nue, et son parfum dans le creux de son cou, la parcourir du bout des doigts, la serrer contre elle.

Se secouant pour tenter de se détacher de son désir vivace, elle se glissa sous la douche, ouvrit le robinet. Un flot d'eau, tiédasse puis brûlant, roula sur son corps en milliards de perles, réchauffant sa peau maltraitée par la pluie, la débarrassant de la sueur d'heures et heures de travail.

Cela lui semblait si loin, maintenant ; près de Blue, les interminables moments passés dans la pénombre de son bureau n'étaient que vagues et chimériques souvenirs. Elle avait la vague sensation d'être devenue, en une poignée d'instant, complètement accro à cette inconnue sortie de nulle part.

Mais elle finirait par partir, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être qu'elles pourront se revoir. De temps en temps. Souvent. Pour coucher, s'embrasser, ou aller au ciné. Pour le simple plaisir de se tenir la main dans la rue.

Peut-être qu'elle resterait, elle, nouveau soleil bleuté dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle ferait revenir avec elle l'espoir, la joie, l'envie de vivre.

L'eau gardait cependant un goût un peu amer sur ses lèvres. Elle rêvait éveillée, songea-t-elle. Il était trop tard ; rien de bien ne reviendrait vraiment dans sa vie.

Mais elle comptait bien profiter du peu qui lui était accordé.

* * *

_Flamme qui gronde. Délires luminescents, flamboyants. Ses doigts tremblent, en quête d'interdits, ses lèvres dansent, sérénade onirique._

_Besoin de brûler, brûler, consumer tout ce qui y touche pour vivre de fumée ; qu'importe si l'oxygène vient à manquer._

_Silence, pour le moment. Repos sur ses cendres._

* * *

Quand elle fut de retour, séchée et vêtue d'un pyjama ample, Blue n'avait qu'à peine touché à son thé, semblant l'attendre, et déchirait machinalement un papier de chocolat entre ses doigts aux ongles peints.

Elle avait déposé ce qu'il lui avait resté de vêtements sur l'étendoir sorti par Anne, soit son pantalon et sa brassière. La voyant arriver, l'inconnue lui adressa un sourire mutin, un brin familier, plein de sous-entendus qui ravivèrent la langueur dans son bas-ventre, pourtant presque étouffée par la fin de sa douche à l'eau glacée.

S'efforçant de ne pas laisser sa respiration s'emballer, Anne prit place à ses côtés, se saisit de sa tasse – crème, avec de douces esquisses de fleurs rouges et bleus. Celle laissée à sa pair affichait une reproduction d'un tableau de Van Gogh, souvenir d'une passion éphémère pour cet artiste.

Un silence léger régna quelques instants, durant lequel toutes deux se contentèrent de siroter leur boisson, se jetant parfois des coup d’œils.

L'horloge murale, décorée de bleuets, décomptait les secondes, accompagné du son de la porcelaine de leurs tasses heurtant le bois clair de la table et du bruit de leur déglutition. Contre la fenêtre, la pluie drue qui les avait accompagnées commençait à faiblir, se changeant en musique un peu lancinante.

La mélodie étrange ramenait à elle les réminiscences de soirées passées blottie contre Elle à regarder la pluie mourir. Une odeur de fruits rouges chassa la pensée.

Anne observait son invitée, captivée. Même les cheveux emmêlés, vêtue d'un jogging élimé et des restes de maquillage fronçant le bas des yeux, Blue lui semblait toujours incroyablement désirable, avec ses yeux gris luisant comme des miroirs et son sourire en coin.

Son esprit tournait inlassablement, cherchant comment l'aborder, lui exprimer son souhait de l'embrasser. Cela faisait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans une telle configuration, et elle peinait à se souvenir de comment elle devait se comporter, comment elle pouvait engager une danse.

L'autre, semblant comprendre son hésitation, lui lança un sourire engageant, éblouissant, se rapprocha légèrement d'elle. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue, délicats papillons à l'odeur de savon.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? chuchota-t-elle ; et son murmure fit l'effet d'une tempête de bonheur sur l'autre.

Un acquiescement rapide et elles se penchaient l'une sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchant électrisa le corps et l'esprit d'Anne, embrasa sa poitrine. Elle posa tant bien que mal sa tasse, sentant les mains de l'autre encercler sa taille, posa les siennes sur ses joues pour les laisser glisser dans ses cheveux bleus.

Elle avait envie, envie d'elle, de la sentir contre sa peau nue, sa chaleur sur son corps et de poser ses lèvres partout où il lui était autorisé, de faire courir ses mains le long de sa silhouette trop mince et sur le serpent sinuant dans son dos.

Blue la fit basculer sur le canapé, s'écrasant sur elle, et elles resserrèrent leur étreinte. Après un bref instant, leurs langues se mêlèrent, achevant de réveiller la libido endormie de la policière. Écartant légèrement sa peur, défaisant leurs lèvres, elle lui proposa dans un souffle de gagner sa chambre, eut un sourire en coin en réponse.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre le salon et fermer la porte, laissant la pièce éclairer la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Un bref instant, et Blue fit marche arrière pour ne plus laisser qu'un fin ruban de lumière.

Les mains tremblant légèrement, sous l'excitation comme la tension, Anne se défit de son pyjama, le laissant au sol, imitée par Blue. A peine éclairées par le ruban de lumière électrique, elles se regardèrent du coin de l’œil, tentant de s'habituer à l'autre, les yeux glissant sur la peau offerte à leur vue et déformée par les ombres.

Elle était tout aussi belle nue, songea Anne, bien que peinant à bien la distinguer dans la pénombre. La peau marquée çà et là de grains de beauté, des hématomes sur les cuisses, une curieuse cicatrice sinuant sur son ventre, assez ancienne. Des muscles apparents, des poils fins sur les jambes et le pubis.

Lui tendant la main, elle l'invita à la suivre dans son lit. Elle s'y assirent, presque sagement, s'embrassant à nouveau ; tout doucement d'abord, puis à en perdre la tête, pour basculer encore, se serrant l'une contre l'autre.

Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne, sa peau brûlante la réchauffer, et ses lèvres qui dansent, ses mains qui jouent une symphonie sur son dos. Il y avait un cœur contre le sien, battant la chamade, des cheveux qui se déroulaient passivement sur sa joue et dans son cou.

Prise par l'envie soudaine de pouvoir mieux la contempler, Vénus aux courbes floues et aux nuances indéfinies, Anne fit un geste vers sa petite lampe de chevet, qui, savait-elle, diffusait une lueur douce appropriée à ce genre de moments. Elle fut surprise par l'étreinte forte des doigts de Blue sur son poignet pour stopper son élan.

Geste fluide et sûr. Teinté de quelque chose de familier.

\- Désolée, chuchota l'ombre, sentant sa perplexité. Je n'aime pas qu'on me voit nue.

S'excusant avec honnêteté, la policière replia le bras pour enlacer son amante rassérénée. Quelques baisers plus tard, et elle avait tout oublié.

* * *

_Respiration haletante, exaltation. Peau contre peau et se perdre dans des sensations. En oublier pourquoi on en est là, vers quoi l'on court, et d'où l'on revient. Un bref instant._

_Se contenter de laisser sinuer le bout des doigts pour faire brûler l'autre dans un désir partagé – pour une fois. Lave dans les veines et sur les lèvres rêches._

_Brûler est si agréable, oh._

* * *

Silence et obscurité.

Leur étreinte achevée, Anna s'était levée pour éteindre le salon, et elles s'étaient toutes deux glissées sous la couette épaisse, leur peau s'effleurant de temps à autre. Les chiffres bleus du radio-réveil indiquaient peu ou prou trois heures du matin ; alors qu'elle était censée se rendre au travail le lendemain. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'accorder une journée de repos ? Une matinée ? Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis Elle ?

Si son amie d'un soir restait, peut-être. La lumière dissonante qu'elle venait sans avertissement apporter dans sa vie lui donnait l'envie de prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'immanquablement replonger dans ses éternels cauchemars.

Basculant sur le côté, la flic suivit du bout des doigts la courbe de l'un des innombrables tatouages qui s'étiolaient sur la peau de l'étrangère comme une vivante fresque, tantôt vivement colorée, tantôt monochrome. Aux chimères en aquarelle se mêlaient des œuvres graphiques noires, s'entrelaçant sur des lettres de l'alphabet cyrillique et runique.

C'était beau, songea-t-elle, et une bien triste peine que de ne pas vouloir les révéler la lumière, ne lui laissant que ses autres sens pour en apprécier les subtilités. Chacun des dessins avait-il son histoire inaudible, ou n'avaient-ils été tracés que pour leur beauté sibylline ?

\- Et donc, tu es flic, rêvassa Blue à haute voix, la laissant poursuivre son exploration aveugle et admirative.

\- Commissaire, plus précisément. Et toi ?

Le visage de son amante se fonça légèrement, changeant les ombres qui paraient ses traits.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit sa voix posée. Je navigue.

Anna décida de ne pas relever. A l'entendre et la voir, Blue semblait intemporelle, sortant de nulle part pour se diriger résolument dans le vide sans laisser de trace. Elle ne pouvait décemment lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir se dévoiler à une inconnue d'un soir – n'était-elle pas elle-même inexistante dans l'esprit de ceux et celles qu'elle croisait ?

Un fin bateau, tatoué dans la ligne d'une hanche, semblait se moquer des navigateurs et de leurs rêves vains.

Étouffant un soupir ensommeillé, la flic se blottit contre son amante, profitant avec sérénité de sa chaleur et sa présence apaisante. L'autre sembla esquisser un sourire, l'attira dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Ainsi pelotonnée, Anna sentit vite le sommeil la rattraper, alourdissant ses paupières. Dans ses dernières minutes de conscience, elle crut l'entendre chantonner un air un peu triste ; qui l'accompagna dans ses songes noirs et blancs.

Elle se sentait comme naufragée, aggripée farouchement à la seule bouée perdue au milieu d'un orage.

Orage trop violent, tempête enragée qui avait déchiré sa vie pour en faire les décombres auxquels elle se tenait à présent du bout des doigts.

L'ennui, avec les ruines comme les bouées, c'est qu'elles peuvent prendre feu lorsque la foudre s'abat.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Mais plus tard... Plus tard.

* * *

_Et dans les rues, il y a une ombre qui danse. Qui avance._

_Sur son sillage, une odeur de fumée et de cendres. Le reflet d'un incendie._

_Immense ; comme son regard._

_Qui danse dans ses paumes, vive flamme trop brûlante qui tente d'atteindre Dieu en s'élançant vers le noir du ciel._

_Sourire sur le visage de l'ombre._

_Ambigu._

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira_

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne_

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira_

_Ces aristocrates-là, on les brûlera..._

* * *

Lorsque Anna se réveilla, elle était seule.

Bien que s'y étant préparé, un sentiment de tristesse laissa son goût familier et amer sur sa langue. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une étrangère parmi d'autres, rencontrée dans un bar aux heures nocturnes, trop éblouissante pour son visage poudré de poussière et de lassitude.

Rien d'étonnant. Rien d'inexplicable. Un fantôme comme un autre.

Soupirant, elle caressait cependant l'idée de la maudire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit mot de papier blanc, plié en deux et posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'en saisit avec une rare fébrilité, tâcha de calmer sa précipitation, et lut les quelques lignes de travers qui s'esquissaient dans une écriture sèche.

_J'ai dû partir – obligations personnelles._

_Ça te dit qu'on se retrouve encore ?_

_Même bar, ce soir. 23h. Eh oui, va falloir arrêter de travailler plus tôt que prévu._

_À ce soir – peut-être._

Les lettres dansèrent devant ses yeux, chaleureuses, presque familières. Un sourire se dessina irrésistiblement sur son visage, soulagé et amusé. Très bien, songea-t-elle. Pour ses jolis yeux miroitants, elle s'était réveillée bien en retard et allait éviter les heures supplémentaires ce soir.

N'ayant pas le cœur de jeter le mot, elle le rangea précautionneusement dans un tiroir, puis entreprit de se préparer pour le travail, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

Dédaignant les regards interrogateurs et intrusifs de ses collègues, Anna traversa rapidement les locaux de son lieu de travail pour s'enfermer dans son bureau avec une tasse de café attrapée au passage. De retour devant l'écran trop lumineux, les déchets de verre se mêlant toujours sur le sol pailleté de mouchetures sanglantes, la flic prit le temps de trier sa boîte mail personnelle.

Un bref instant, elle se souvint de la longue coupure sinuant dans sa paume : l'oublia aussitôt, ses chaussures crissant sur le verre.

Elle supprima vite les pubs, les vieux messages d'amis trop lointains, ceux provenant de sites qu'elle avait déserté depuis longtemps, ainsi que les alertes de réseaux sociaux qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de désactiver.

Elle s'apprêtait à effacer une dizaine de mails sans intérêts quand l'un d'eux attira son attention, faisant dérailler son cœur ; animal sauvage surpris par les phares d'une voiture trop rapide.

_Un contact a publié pour la première fois depuis longtemps !_

Le nom de l'Autre était à côté.

Se sentant immanquablement dériver, elle cliqua sur le lien sans même réfléchir. Atterrit sur Son profil, abandonné depuis des années ; depuis son départ, en fait. Personne n'ayant réclamé le nom de compte, il avait été laissé à l'abandon sur le réseau social, avec comme dernier post, énigmatique, la photo d'un tag sur un mur anonyme.

«  _Et si tu crois, naïve, que la nuit t'appartient, sache que dans quelques siècles il n'en restera rien_ ».

Lourd de non-dits, il avait longtemps hanté ses nuits, l'amenant même à traquer l'origine du tag. Mais ce dernier n'était qu'un parmi d'autres, pris en photo par un inconnu, posté sur le net, pour ensuite être repris par la multitude d'utilisateurs ; Elle n'en étant qu'un parmi d'autres.

La phrase elle-même était l'extrait d'une chanson étrange, _Sunset – Tara_ , et avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais trouvé de lien.

Ce n'était qu'une phrase parmi d'autres, peinte au hasard sur un mur quelconque, et il n'y avait pas de message cachant une géolocalisation. Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que ces mots qui la narguaient en haut d'un profil.

Jusqu'à, du moins, minuit trente-deux.

Un post avait été publié.

Un simple lien, en fait, menant directement à une chanson. Chanson datée, maintenant, en anglais cette fois. Presque contre son gré, Anna ouvrit le lien dans un autre onglet. Le son se glissa dans les écouteurs branchés à la prise _jack_ de l'unité centrale, en jaillit avec un léger grésillement.

_I was born with the wrong sign_  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy

_I took the wrong road_  
That led to  
The wrong tendencies

Son cœur battait à en fendre ses tempes, lourd, violent. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. S'était-Elle réellement connectée ? Avait-Elle réellement twitté ce lien, cet unique lien, menant à une chanson lourde d’ambiguïté et de pessimisme ?

_Wrong_ , de Depeche Mode. En fouillant sa mémoire, elle pouvait se rappeler qu'Elle aimait l'écouter.

Etait-ce donc Elle ?

Mais pourquoi après tout ce temps et ce silence ? Pourquoi cette amphibologie, au lieu de la contacter ?

La colère la parcourut.

_The wrong mix_  
In the wrong genes  
I reached the rong ends  
By the wrong means

Elle n'aurait su définir les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, bousculant ses certitudes et l'illusion de calme qu'elle s'était fabriquée ; explosant ses défenses, sa fierté, des années d'attente vaine et de détresse.

Elle revoyait défiler devant ses yeux les longues soirées passées à l'attendre désespérément, blottie dans son canapé, leur jeune chat anxieux tournant en rond comme s'ils étaient en cage, appelant sa maîtresse avec le vide comme unique réplique. Les heures de recherches, qui finissaient toujours sur du vide, et les chuchotements de plus en plus répétés : _abandonne_.

Elle est morte quelque part, _abandonne_.

Elle a changé de vie, _abandonne_.

Elle est partie, _abandonne_.

Abandonne.

Elle avait presque pu sentir, à l'époque, les pensées univoques de ceux la côtoyant. « Elle s'est enfuie. Elle ne reviendra jamais ».

Pourquoi se serait-elle enfuie ?

_I was on the wrong page_  
Of the wrong book  
With the wrong rendition  
Of the wrong look

Les nuits sans sommeil, tantôt à la haïr de l'avoir ainsi laissée, tantôt à prier pour son retour. Perdant tous ses proches de par son obsession. Manquant de peu la démence, à être incapable de tourner la page.

Et Elle revenait. Comme ça. Après tout ce temps.

C'était improbable. Impossible.

Et la lancinante question qui avait forgé le restant de sa vie revenait encore, lancinante.

Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

 

_With the wrong moon_  
Every wrong night  
With the wrong tune playing  
Till it sounded right, yeah

Sans un mot, sans un bruit ; une nuit, son absence. Elle avait laissé son portable, ses possessions, ses vêtements, son châle tant chéri. Comme si Elle avait été enlevée contre son gré, alors qu'elles étaient dans le même lit. Elle l'avait abandonné, avait laissé ses papiers, comme n'ayant jamais existé, ses yeux défiant inéluctablement l'observateur sur toutes les photos de ses cartes et permis.

_Trouve-moi si tu peux._

Anna n'avait pas pu.

Et en plus de ce qui lui appartenait, Elle avait laissé derrière elle des ruines, celles de leurs vies, et les cendres de tout ses espoirs.

Cendres. Elle pouvait les sentir remplir ses poumons.

Cela lui fit penser à son affaire en cours, au pyromane fou qui déambulait impunément.

Elle allait donc devoir traquer deux êtres insaisissables ? La personne qu'elle avait aimé le plus au monde, celle qu'elle haïssait ardemment ? La femme de l'ombre et le criminel sans visage.

_I was in the wrong place_  
At the wrong time  
For the wrong reason (too long)  
And the wrong rhyme

Un éclat de fierté parcourut son échine, se ficha dans sa nuque. Sous le choc, ses poings se serrèrent à en rayer la peau de ses paumes avec les ongles.

Elle allait les trouver. Tous deux.

Ils ne lui échapperaient plus.

_On the wrong day_  
Of the wrong week  
Used the wrong method  
With the wrong technique

La chanson s'acheva dans le bruit lancinant d'une voiture déraillant. Fermant l'onglet pour préserver ses tympans, elle revint sur Son profil Twitter. L'ordinateur se plaignit, bourdonna, fit se recharger la page.

Anne en eut le souffle coupé.

Au terme du chargement laborieux, une page bleue s'était affichée, avec une seule et unique phrase.

« Sorry, this page doesn't exist! ».

Un flot d'injures lui échappa. Sa piste s'envolait.

Quelqu'un – Elle ? – avait fermé le compte.

_Wrong._

* * *

Café, fruits rouges. Les deux arômes se mêlaient à celui du vieux bois, de la respiration des habitués, de la nuit qui sinuait lorsque la porte s’entrebâillait pour laisser passer quelque silhouette. Le froid extérieur avait raréfié la fréquentation de l'établissement, assez éloigné des transports et du centre-ville, et la douce musique de jazz en fond n'étaient qu'à peine effleurée par les murmures des conversations.

Attablées face à face, Anne et Blue se noyaient soit dans le regard de l'autre, soit dans les couleurs troubles de leurs boissons respectives. Les parfums conjugués des boissons emplissaient l'atmosphère confinée du coin où elles s'étaient réfugiées. Bien qu'assez agréable, l'union odorante laissait une étrange impression de dissonance.

\- Et donc, reprit lentement l'étrangère, sondant les profondeurs de sa tasse, ton amie est partie, depuis longtemps déjà, et tu as eu un signe de vie d'elle il y a peu après des années sans rien.

Il était sans doute fou de parler d'une relation aussi ancienne à son amante, mais un linceul fantôme semblait danser devant la raison d'Anna.

\- Tu sais, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, comme si la situation était commune, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, peut-être qu'elle a regretté. Peut-être que cela devait arriver, et qu'il est temps de laisser passer.

Les doigts de la flic se serrèrent sporadiquement sur sa tasse, à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Repensant aux éclats de verre de son cadre photo, elle s'obligea à relâcher sa prise, prenant difficilement une lente inspiration. La coupure au creux de sa paume piquait ses nerfs déjà à vif.

Elle porta un regard plein d'une vieille rancœur sur sa vis-à-vis. Butée, cynique, rancunière, dix ans ne lui avaient visiblement pas suffit à faire son deuil.

\- J'étais là. Je l'aurais aidée. Elle n'avait pas à m’abandonner ainsi sans rien dire et je ne la laisserai pas repartir.

S'efforçant de se ressaisir, elle but une longue gorgée de son thé maintenant tiède. Ce dernier lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue malgré le sucre qu'elle y avait ajouté. La tasse fine fit un son cristallin en heurtant la table en céramique multicolore, qui, diffractant la faible lumière sur ses éclats savamment agencés, faisait chatoyer des ombres teintées sur les alentours.

Quelqu'un avait écrit au marqueur noir sur l’œuvre délicate «  _Sometimes_ » ; glissant sur la bordure, presque invisible. Une émotion indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de Blue, vite chassé.

\- Tu vas donc essayer de la retrouver.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation qui avait la force de l'immuable. La commissaire hocha sèchement la tête, faisant lentement tourner sa cuillère dans son thé restant. Le métal raclait sur la porcelaine avec un son désagréable.

\- Oui, finit-elle par approuver. J'ai juste une affaire à régler auparavant, professionnelle. Je la retrouverai ensuite.

L'étrangère n'ajouta rien, ses yeux miroitant singulièrement dans la lumière des lampes ; et un silence lourd resta entre elles.

* * *

_Les nuits passent, passent, passent. Le feu suffoque, comme au bon vieux temps._

_Manque d'oxygène. Manque de matière à consumer._

_Fuir la limite._

_Finir rattrapé._

* * *

Seule, pour une fois, pour un soir, Anne était enroulée dans un plaid, sur son canapé, et, le vieux chat ronronnant faiblement près d'elle, observait distraitement le journal télévisé qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Des nouvelles inintéressantes, des politiques désabusés, de nouvelles lois... Rien de passionnant, mais elle manquait d'occupation quand son amante n'était pas disponible.

Elles se voyaient souvent, le soir toujours, dans leur bar de prédilection. Elles finissaient la nuit chez la flic et, sans le moindre bruit, Blue la quittait avant l'aube, ne laissant qu'un mot avec l'heure et la date de leur prochain rendez-vous.

Elle avait beau eu exiger son numéro de téléphone, demander son adresse, qu'elle la réveille avant de partir, l'étrangère restait intraitable sur ces questions. Elle faisait si peu de bruit que le sommeil pourtant léger d'Anna n'en était pas effleuré, pas plus que celui, profond, du vieux chat qui s'était étonnamment vite attaché à l'inconnue.

Seul lien tangible, Blue lui avait laissé un de ses foulards, qu'Anne gardait enroulé autour du cou pour se plonger dans l'odeur de son amante. Ses heures de travail devenues raisonnables, son air plus léger, ainsi que ledit foulard avaient attiré la curiosité de ses pairs, sans qu'elle daigne s'épancher sur sa vie. Elle avait de toute façon mis tellement de distance entre eux et elle que le fossé professionnel était désormais impossible à combler.

De toute façon plongée toute entière dans la recherche du pyromane et de l'Autre, à nouveau, elle n'avait pas le temps de parler avec eux. Ses recherches étaient d'ailleurs devenues un sujet de discorde avec son amante, qui considérait qu'elle était devenue obsédée par ces personnes et qu'elle devait prendre du recul.

Après une discute assez virulente, elles avaient décidé d'un tacite accord de ne plus aborder le sujet, même si les yeux miroitants de Blue semblaient la sonder impitoyablement, elle et son air fatigué.

De même, l'intangibilité de l'étrangère frustrait la flic, qui aurait voulu avoir plus de renseignements sur elle, afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Cependant, ses tentatives de glaner des informations ne rencontraient que des regards froids, qui la poursuivaient quand elle envisageait de rester éveillée pour la suivre, la nuit, ou de faire des recherches policières sur elle.

Elle contrôlait ses pulsions néanmoins ; pour le moment.

Quelque chose lui disait que si elle tentait d'en savoir trop, l'inconnue disparaîtrait définitivement de sa vie.

Elle y songeait, une tasse chaude dans les mains, observant distraitement l'écran de télévision quand une nouvelle spéciale captiva son entière attention. Un journaliste bien apprêté parlait, face à la caméra. Une scène derrière lui, en flou.

«  _Notre correspondant sur place..._ »

Un mauvais pressentiment se noua avec son instinct de flic, la faisant se redresser pour augmenter le son. La caméra quitta le visage poudré du journaliste pour se centrer derrière lui.

Le feu.

C'est ce qui engloutit d'abord Anne.

Un bâtiment, un théâtre qui s'embrasait – s'était embrasé. Des cendres dansaient dans le vent, une foule de pompiers se mouvait, des curieux étaient tenus en retrait par les policiers alors en fonction ce soir-là. Des flammes s'étiraient dans le ciel noir, présage funeste.

La tasse que tenait la policière tomba au sol, renversa son contenu sur le tapis élimé, sans qu'Anna ne daigne ne serait-ce s'en émouvoir, les yeux fixés sur les images à l'écran. Les badauds, les services publics, les journalistes, les gens en pleurs, ou scotchés à leurs portables, qui dansaient dans le champ du cameraman, ou contemplaient le brasier...

Multitude mouvante.

Le pyromane avait frappé – encore.

Pendant que le journaliste récapitulait les derniers coups d'éclat cendreux du criminel et des quelques mots qui les avaient accompagnés, la flic se leva brusquement, se défit malhabilement de son pyjama en coton pour commencer à fouiller dans ses placards, à la recherche d'une tenue de travail.

Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux et l'avaient emportées avec elle, la replongeant dans la spirale vicieuse du travail acharné où elle menaçait déjà de se noyer. Une idée neuve, cependant, éclairaient les zones d'ombre de son esprit.

Les paroles du journaliste tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

«  _Impossible de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur qui il est..._ ».

Elle en avait tiré une conclusion surprenante : et si elle devait tout recommencer depuis le début ? Reprendre le dossier à zéro et récapituler les preuves, dans l'ordre, écartant toutes les hypothèses et variables déjà jetées sur l'affaire ?

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cela pouvait donner quelque chose – en plus d'heures et heures de travail, à examiner minutieusement chaque photo, chaque document, chaque témoignage. Elle attrapa au vol son sac, le foulard de Blue – se figea.

Quelque chose, soudainement, dans les plis du tissus, éveillait sa mémoire.

Mais l'impression fugace partit vite, emportée par son élan et les préoccupations déjà présentes de la policière.

Sans même éteindre la télévision, elle sortit de l'appartement et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

* * *

_Et la lueur du feu éclairera la nuit._

_Nos nuits._

_Parfumées._

_Aux fleurs._

_Brûlées._

_Inspiration profonde. Le goût des cendres et de la fumée._

* * *

Les locaux de la police, d'habitude assez calmes le soir, bourdonnaient cette fois d'activité. Certains agents, revenant des lieux du crime, venaient faire leur rapport, s'interpellant bruyamment et maltraitant le clavier de leurs ordinateurs. Une fébrilité exaspérée émanait d'eux.

Ils passèrent le salut à leur cheffe qui traversa en trombe les salles pour parvenir à son bureau, peu étonnés de la voir débarquer ; presque rassurés, en fait, son comportement récent les ayant déboussolés.

Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle, Anne se saisit du dossier papier concernant le pyromane, tâchant d'apaiser ses nerfs. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'elle tournait les pages, prenant des notes distraites dans une écriture serrée.

Se détacher de toutes ses connaissances nouvellement acquises, prendre assez de recul pour voir l'affaire comme si elle était neuve, demandait beaucoup de travail sur soi et un certain état d'esprit qui lui avait toujours manqué – et lui faisait, fatalement, encore une fois défaut.

Entêtée, elle y passa littéralement des heures ; à retracer les points d'action du criminel, à mettre en commun tout ce que les quelques témoins avaient pu dire, de cette silhouette, cette ombre en contre-plongée, se dessinant sur la paroi d'une maison ou dos à un incendie. Les objets utilisés pour l'acte criminel, toujours les mêmes, toujours in-traçables : essence, allumettes, morceaux de tissus, et une intelligence savante pour savoir embraser tout un bâtiment sans difficultés et sans s'y brûler les doigts.

Le feu détruisait tout, preuves, corps, empreintes digitales, couleurs, caméras, odeurs. Ennemi terrible. Insaisissable.

Ses doigts frôlaient tour à tour les feuilles d'imprimerie et son bloc-notes, se hasardant parfois sur son clavier pour regarder en meilleure qualité les quelques photos qui illustraient l'affaire. Plus intéressé par les brasiers que le meurtre, le criminel ne tuait que rarement, s'attaquant essentiellement à des bâtiments vides, au milieu de la nuit. Quelques cas avaient fait exception : un sans-abri qui avait trouvé refuge dans un squat délabré avait été la proie des flammes ; une association morte-née avait vu ses membres engloutis un soir.

Si les villes frappées n'avaient pas de point commun, le pyromane suivait néanmoins une trajectoire : inexorable, il se dirigeait droit vers celle d'Anne, et partait – supposément – d'une petite bourgade perdue en pleine campagne. Son premier acte avait visé la mairie, dévastant des archives presque centenaires, et obligeant les services publics à dégager de fortes sommes pour pouvoir assurer le rôle de la structure.

Il frappait souvent des bâtiments administratifs, d'ailleurs, dont des archives, et, parfois, comme s'il y avait pris goût, quelques squats de-ci de-là, des locaux d'association, des maisons vides.

D'aucuns avaient tenté d'imiter son mode opératoire, sans succès, sans le talent et la main particulière du criminel. Le pyromane semblait suivre un objectif dont il s'écartait aléatoirement, rendant son appréhension plus complexe. Si on écartait les exceptions, il semblait être plus intéressé par les destructions d'archives, n'ayant pas visé de bâtiment administratif qui n'en contenait pas.

Un détail semblait dire qu'il répugnait à tuer des personnes. Le témoignage d'un sans-abri, qui s'était rendu de lui-même au poste pour le déclarer, semblait dire que ce dernier l'avait aperçu, un soir ; une silhouette se détachant sur le fond de la mairie brûlante, un bidon d'essence à la main. Paniqué, le SDF alors à moitié étourdi par le froid avait cru que le pyromane allait le tuer ; au lieu de ça, ce dernier s'était contenté de se replier dans les ténèbres.

Les précieuses quelques lignes n'avaient pas été prises au sérieux, au début, tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sans-abri. Cette subjectivité, complètement humaine, les avait peut-être fait passer à côté d'éléments importants.

Les quelques morts du pyromanes étaient donc soit accidentelles, soit spécifiques. Pour la personne dormant dans le squat, il s'agissait probablement d'un accident, mais il était sans doute sujet d'autre chose pour la quasi-totalité des membres d'une association.

Elle retrouva vite l'origine de la communauté sur Internet et découvrit, détail qui avait été omis, qu'il s'agissait d'une structure se revendiquant d'extrême-droite. Le criminel aurait donc des valeurs politiques suffisamment fortes pour l'amener à tuer des gens. Pourquoi, alors, ne pas s'en être pris à des institutions similaires ?

La seule déduction qu'elle put faire était que celle-ci était tout simplement sur sa route. L'être avait un but et ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Écartant donc ce qui semblait relever de l'exception, la flic se concentra sur les archives, dénominateur important. Le malheur c'est que, brûlées, il était maintenant difficile de trouver un lien entre elles, et il s'agissait de vieilles mairies qui n'avait pas pris le temps ou la peine de les numériser. Des années de mémoires perdues en fumée.

Il s'agissait donc, songea-t-elle amèrement, d'une personne qui ne frappait pas tout à fait au hasard, faisant partir en fumée les indices qui auraient pu permettre de déceler ses intentions, et qui s'écartait parfois de son objectif, suivant une ligne précise qui le menait inéluctablement dans sa ville.

Le pyromane semblait poursuivre une inlassable guérilla administrative qui donnait le sentiment qu'il suffisait d'attendre pour qu'il y mette fin de lui-même et disparaisse dans la nature. Laissant des actes criminels irrésolus, et, surtout, sachant que ses écarts à l'objectif pouvaient se répéter...

Il lui manquait si peu, si peu… Elle sentait le bout de ses doigts la picoter.

Et le théâtre ? se demanda-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi ce théâtre, dans cette ville ? Quelle était la signification, le lien ?

Abandonnant les archives, elle s'en tint aux territoires qu'elles recouvraient. Les noms des communes éveillèrent un bref et flou souvenir dans sa mémoire, insaisissable. Pestant contre elle-même, elle persista néanmoins, se rendant sur Google Maps pour visualiser les bourgades, lisant en diagonale les pages Wikipédia et les sites officiels...

Peu à peu, une certitude effleurait ses tempes. Réprimée. Ce n'était que le hasard, sans doute. Secouant la tête, elle lança la vidéo de l'incendie de ce soir-là pour le revoir. Délaissant le journaliste emprunté, ses collègues débordés, le feu allumé, elle sonda les alentours, les flous de la vidéo, les curieux...

Les curieux.

Son cœur s'arrêta sur un battement douloureux.

Contemplant d'un air songeur le brasier, une femme à la veste militaire et aux cheveux bleus électriques faisait tâche dans les chevelures brunes et blondes.

Une femme qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Une femme à l'air familier.

Une femme dont elle n'avait pas l'identité.

Une femme dont elle portait le foulard.

Qui était arrivé dans sa vie peu après le pyromane. Qui disparaissait à l'aube.

Un frisson parcourut lentement l'échine de la policière, l'angoisse la saisit, brusque. Abandonnant tout derrière elle, elle sortit de son bureau, traversa en courant le commissariat, arriva dans la nuit doucereuse en trombe sans avoir jeté le moindre regard à ses collègues étonnés.

La nausée la saisit, sa main s'agrippa farouchement au tissus à l'odeur musqué qui s'enroulait paresseusement autour de son cou. Étouffant.

L'air songeur et ému sur le visage de Blue, au milieu de la curiosité morbide des autres badauds, faisait tâahe.

Une goutte de sueur glissa lentement le long de sa tempe malgré l’atmosphère fraîche. Elle s'enfonça dans la ville à grandes enjambées, la poitrine douloureuse.

La mâchoire.

Le corps trop mince.

Retouché avec des tatouages et des piercings.

Qu'elle ne lui laissait pas voir.

Les cheveux teints.

Dix ans.

Et des yeux miroitants – des lentilles colorées.

Anne s'appuya contre un mur et vida le contenu de son estomac en quelques hoquets. Son esprit refusait la vérité qui s'y frayait, terrifiante. Arrachant le doux foulard pour le fouler aux pieds, elle reprit sa marche, le goût écœurant du vomi et de la trahison sur les lèvres.

Dans sa tête, alors qu'elle parcourait la ville comme guidée par son instinct, les dernières pièces obscures de l'affaire finissaient de se mettre en place. Elle avait envie de hurler, frapper contre un mur, s'arracher les yeux.

Elles le lui avaient dit ; qu'elle mettait trop d'affect dans son travail. Elles. Elle. Une seule même personne aux multiples visages dont elle arrachait ce soir le masque de velours âpre. Devant ses yeux, deux visages, séparés d'une dizaine d'années, se superposaient parfaitement.

\- _Wrong_ , chuchota-t-elle,la voix cassée.

Le silence seul lui répondit, et elle partit au pas de course. Une certitude pulsait dans ses veines, dans sa tempe ; elle savait où _elle_ – _elles_ – était. C'était leur ville, elles y avaient grandi, y avait vécu, avaient leurs coins préférés, et une décennie n'efface pas cela aussi facilement.

Son regard se porta sur une haute tour abandonnée, délaissée par un quelconque propriétaire trop occupé qui ne l'avait jamais cédé à la ville. Se glissant entre les portes à moitié arrachées de leurs gonds, elle se lança dans le vertigineux escalier en colimaçon, majestueux et écrasant de somptuosité au milieu des pièces et meubles abîmés par le temps et les squats.

Elle s'arrêta. Une chanson résonnait ; de là-haut.

* * *

_L'ombre sourit._

_Elle aime la nuit._

_Il y fait juste un peu froid ; parfois. Surtout lorsqu'on s'y croit seul._

_L'ombre sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle le sent._

_Son briquet virevoltant entre ses doigts, elle en tire une flamme vive. La lumière ricoche doucement sur ses mains grisées de cendres. Flammes rouges, flammes jaunes, qui brisent les mouvantes et liquides ténèbres, à peine effleurées par les lueurs de la ville en contrebas. Quand la flamme s'éteint, vaincue, l'obscurité revient s'enrouler autour de l'ombre._

_Alors, elle commence à chanter._

_\- I'm sorry, lover, I'm sorry, I let you down._

_Bref éclat de rire._

* * *

Ombre.

Ombres.

Détours dans la ville sombre.

L'une s'en vient, l'autre s'en traque.

Elles finiront par se heurter.

Personne n'en sortira indemne.

* * *

Poussée en avant par l'inévitable, Anne grimpa les innombrables marches de pierre, ses chaussures sonnant sur le marbre encore lisse, sa main heurtant la rampe de bois poussiéreux. Tout autour d'elle était triste, gris, détruit ; familier. Et elle s'élançait, guidée par la voix qui chantait.

_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
It's hard, believe me... I've tried  
But I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down  
And I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down  
And I keep coming up short

Elle finit, essoufflée, sur le haut de l'immeuble. Autour, au-dessus, en bas, le toit et le ciel.

Noir.

Immense.

L'espace, le ciel, les étoiles invisibles.

Un garde-fou, petit muret de pierre. Une ombre se tenait près du bord, un lourd contenant à ses pieds. La fille qui rêvait d'un bidon d'essence et d'une boîte d'allumettes, songea Anne, avant de discerner, ses yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, le tag près de la silhouette.

_If happy, look. If sad, jump._

« Si tu es heureux, regarde. Si tu es triste, saute ».

Les pieds de la flic soulevèrent la poussière du toit. Sentant sa présence, l'Autre se retourna doucement.

Éclat de lumière de son briquet.

Cheveux bleus.

Lentilles grises sur des yeux bruns.

* * *

_Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à brûler ; mon histoire s'en finira là, et j'en suis soulagée. On finit toujours par être rattrapé par ce qu'on a fui. Je peux cesser d'attendre, maintenant._

* * *

\- Lucia.

Blue hocha lentement la tête à l'appel de son prénom. Cela faisait dix ans qu'on ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Elle en aurait presque oublié comment ses parents l'avaient nommée. Presque. Les prénoms, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, ne cessaient jamais de vous poursuivre.

Face à l'évidence, Anne vacilla, fit un pas en arrière ; comme percutée avec violence par un train lancé à pleine vitesse. La poitrine broyée, elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, remettre en ordre ses idées, fixant presque avidement le visage qui la défiait – à moitié dans la pénombre. Visage menteur, visage mensonge ; visage éclatant d'une vérité qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas voulu voir.

Tout s'agençait avec une logique implacable. L'apparition de Blue, le début des incendies dans les environs, sa discrétion totale sur sa vie et son identité ; fuyant la lumière pour allumer des brasiers sur lesquels Anne venait de se brûler, papillon envoûté.

Dix années s'étaient écoulées et la flic avait gardé d'Elle l'image d'une femme les cheveux au vent et un châle bordeaux sur les épaules. Sa mémoire avait eu le bon sens de tourner la page, semblerait-il.

Quelque chose était resté néanmoins, dans les sourires en coin, dans les traits durs du visage, l'emportement facile, le détachement dédaigneux du monde alentour. Elle avait masqué ses yeux et ses cheveux, peint sa peau de symboles murmurant un langage inconnu, avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mais c'était toujours Elle.

Anne se sentit trahie, violemment, salie. Un goût de rage traîna sur sa langue avec l'envie de hurler, pleurer, frapper. Pleurer sur cette personne qu'elle avait aimé deux fois, et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une criminelle qu'elle avait pourchassé inlassablement.

Que dois-je faire, se perdait-elle, tiraillée entre ses convictions éthiques et ses affects obscurs, entre le feu destructeur et l'amour qui l'avait brisée ? Était-ce vraiment humain, que d'être confronté à ce dilemme ? Ulysse ne connaissait pas sa chance, de choisir entre Charybde et Scylla.

Blue était resté silencieuse tout ce temps, respectant avec son air léger la tempête qu'elle avait déclenché sous le crâne de la flic. Comme si elle avait tout prévu, comme si elle avait lu son futur et les lignes inévitables qui le courbaient. Cela ne participait pas vraiment à la stabilité émotionnelle de la policière.

_Dois-je te frapper ? Peut-être. T'embrasser ? Je ne sais._

Blue – non, Lucia – non, Blue ; elle ne reconnaissait plus Lucia dans le bleu et les flammes – passa la main dans ses mèches. Elle s'agenouilla, briquet toujours en main, près d'une lampe-tempête plongée dans la pénombre et que la flic n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Une lueur chaude éclaira bientôt la place, sans pour autant chasser la froideur qui avait saisi de nouveau son cœur.

Avec une appréhension marquée, et presque sans y penser, Anne avança lentement vers elle et la lumière, ses yeux rivés dans ceux miroitants de fausseté. Incapable de se décider entre la tuer et l'enlacer, l'aimer et l'enfermer ; entre regarder et sauter.

Elle parvint vite devant elle, sans que son alter n'ait esquissé qu'un seul geste de recul.

La ville brillait vainement en contrebas ; au loin, un nuage gris finissait de se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère, vestige du brasier qui avait englouti le théâtre. La lumière de la lampe-tempête ricochait sur le tag mural.

Les tags. Elle ignorait que Lucia aimait les tags ; elle-même ne les appréciait pas, considérant qu'il s'agissait d'atteinte aux biens publics et privés. Mais Lucia n'avait jamais suivi ses courants éthiques. Elle lui avait toujours échappé. Avant comme maintenant.

Une foule de questions se bousculait dans son esprit, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, c'est l'une des plus imprévisibles qui en sortit.

\- Pourquoi le théâtre ?

Blue jeta un regard derrière elle, vers la ville et son dernier crime, haussa les épaules.

\- Pour faire tomber les masques.

Sourire sur cette phrase sibylline. Familier. A qui appartenait-il ? Lucia ou Blue ? L'amour ou le crime ?

Elle avait cru connaître Lucia du fait des longues années partagées, songeait désormais qu'elle ne s'était attachée qu'à une image qui s'était effritée entre ses doigts. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue ; sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas su déceler ses traits derrière ceux de Blue, comment expliquer qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant si désemparée ?

La nuit étincelait en contrebas. Immuable et aveugle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? reprit la flic d'une voix plus basse, presque monocorde, avec le sentiment latent qu'il lui avait fallu tous les efforts du monde pour la prononcer et lever le voile sur une décennie de silence.

Blue sourit aux étoiles.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'avais une tâche à accomplir et je ne désirais pas t'entraîner avec moi.

\- Une _tâche_? cria presque Anne, exaspérée par son calme. En tuant des gens ? En brûlant de précieux documents ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard miroitant.

\- Oui.

Elle refusa d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, son éternel sourire impertinent aux lèvres. Elle s'était lancé d'elle-même dans une entreprise criminelle et ne semblait pas en éprouver le moindre regret. Quant aux raisons, elle semblait vouloir les emporter avec elle dans la tombe.

Non, décidément, Anne n'avait jamais vraiment connu Lucia.

Respiration profonde. Difficile. Non, la policière n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de sang-froid, entièrement dictée par ses affects et sa colère refoulée.

\- Pourquoi être apparue devant moi en cachant ton identité ?

L'accusation lourde de ses mots firent papillonner les sourcils de sa vis-à-vis, qui afficha un air un brin ennuyé. Son regard lointain se porta un instant sur le tag mural près d'elle.

_If happy, look. If sad, jump._

\- Je t'ai rencontrée par hasard, répondit-elle finalement. Et j'ai voulu voir si tu étais restée la même.

Bref moment de flottement.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, oui. Tu es restée la même.

L'impassibilité de Blue se fissura quelque peu. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son amante, dénués de compassion ou de tendresse. Les mots qui glissèrent ensuite hors de ses lèvres firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à Anne.

\- Tu étais possessive. Tu voulais tout contrôler. Tout prévoir. Savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais. Mon temps libre, tu me le volais. Pour pouvoir être libre de ta prison dorée, je n'avais d'autre choix que de disparaître complètement.

Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres de l'étrangère.

\- Je te pensais capable de t'en remettre. De passer à autre chose. Mais il semblerait que, me reconnaissant ou non, tout te conduit à moi.

Ce fut la pique de trop pour la policière qui s'élança vers Blue. Elle avait pu observer à maintes reprises la vivacité de son amante, mais celle-ci n'esquissa pas un seul geste face à son attaque, toujours un sourire dansant sur son visage, presque chimérique, tel un ruban de fumée.

L'attaque instoppée les jeta au sol. Roulant sur elles-mêmes, elles percutèrent la lampe-tempête qui s'échoua un peu plus loin, explosant sa fragile bulle de verre contre le béton du toit. Exposée à l'air, la flamme qu'elle contenait ne tarda pas à s'éteindre dans une bouffée d'air. L'obscurité retomba sur elles, impalpable, sans parvenir à éteindre la paire d'yeux miroitant de gris.

Bien que ne brillant pas par sa forme physique, Anne parvint à plaquer Blue contre le sol ; une main sur son épaule, elle leva l'autre, serrée en poing – emportée par sa colère. L'absence de geste de défense de la criminelle la fit cependant vaciller. Pourquoi ne se battait-elle pas ? Allait-elle rester ainsi, à la fixer de son regard inexpressif ?

Ses certitudes fissurées, la policière ne se débattit pas lorsque l'étrangère la repoussa avec délicatesse, les relevant toutes deux. La nuit les surplombait et les lumières de la ville jouèrent un bref instant avec la larme qui glissait sur la joue de la flic.

Comme si leur vif affrontement n'avait jamais eu lieu, Blue épousseta avec soin sa veste militaire, son jean troué et effiloché. Anne se souvint, dans une vague réminiscence, de Lucia, toujours vêtue d'habits sages, de châles et de jupes, aux couleurs pâles. Rien à voir avec le style _trash_ de celle se tenant devant elle. La décennie l'avait changée – cela, et tout ce qu'elle refusait d'expliquer.

Inspiration profonde.

\- Tu m'as manquée, finit par prononcer Blue, sur le ton d'une plate constatation. Ma vie m'a toujours échappée ; quand je suis partie, j'en ai repris le contrôle. Du moins, j'ai soigneusement contrôlé ma chute. Cependant, tu étais une variable que je n'avais pas prévue. Je n'étais pas supposée te recroiser.

Pragmatique, Anne ne saisit pas les sous-entendus de la tirade de sa vis-à-vis. Elle avait toujours vécu les deux pieds sur terre – plus ou moins – et Lucia dans ses univers éphémères. Elle ne se sentait néanmoins pas la force d'essayer de lui arracher des explications plus claires.

La policière la fixa, désemparée, ne sachant que faire. Elle devait la remettre à la police, suivant ses convictions, son éthique, tout comme elle se savait incapable de ne serait-ce lui passer les menottes. Personne n'emprisonnait Blue ; c'était ce que clamait ses yeux, son corps, et le tag sur le mur ; sa vie. Elle lui avait échappé il y a de cela une décennie, et cela ne changerait pas aujourd'hui.

_If sad, jump._

Le vide sous leurs pas était presque envoûtant de noirceur et d'inconnu. Autant un salut qu'une malédiction. Une fuite, qu'une solution.

Et dans toutes ces voies se tenait l'Autre, immuable. Elle avait toujours été là et ne partirait jamais. Elle était de celles qu'on n'oubliait pas, même après une centaine d'année passée sur Terre.

Un peu hésitante, Anne fit un pas vers elle, puis un second. En flot sous les doigts de pianiste de sa mémoire, elle se remémorait ses danses avec Elle, avec Blue ; leurs soirées dissemblables, leurs corps juxtaposés, leurs yeux sans reflets et leurs rires hors du cadre.

Quand elle attrapa délicatement la main de Blue, hésitante, la policière se fit la brève réflexion que Lucia n'avait peut-être été qu'une illusion pendant tout ce temps.

Elles s'embrassèrent ; ombres dans la nuit noire, oscillant entre folie et déraison, le vide et le toit, le salut et la foi. S'embrasser, s'embraser était une vertigineuse ascension, la chute ne pouvait en être plus qu'inévitable, plus que douloureuse.

_Look. Jump._

Sa vie s'arrêtait et se finissait là, sous ce ciel ourlé de noir.

Blue finit par se dégager, légère comme un soupir. Un sourire ambigu paraît ses lèvres.

\- J'ai tout brûlé, murmura-t-elle, pour éteindre les flammes en moi.

Une odeur de fumée se mêlait à son parfum musqué. _J'ai vu_ , songea la flic. _Mais peut-être trop tard ?_ Elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son épée de Damoclès. Tout s'effondrait à nouveau autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de rebâtir.

\- Comment est-ce que cela va finir ? chuchota Anne contre l'épaisseur réconfortante de la veste militaire.

Deux bras l'entourèrent pour la serrer doucement.

\- Mal, répondit elle-même la policière avec tristesse. Cela va forcément finir mal.

Brève caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais te donner tort... Mais, au contraire, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Comment nous pourrions nous en sortir. Alors je te propose autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrêtons là cette histoire, pour éviter d'en connaître la fin douloureuse. Ni bien, ni mal, juste ce qui nous compose. Et sur ces mots, je pose le point final.

 

 


End file.
